Missing Scenes from Beretta 92FS and Smith&Wesson Model 327
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: Like the title says, these are missing scenes from my other story, Beretta 92FS and Smith&Wesson Model 327. These can be everything from fluff to smut.
1. Mommy-Daddy-Time

**With more big story, Beretta 92FS and Smith &Wesson Model 327 now being over, but me still not having a big new idea, I thought about writing "missing scenes" for the following one. I recommend that you read all 89 chapters of Beretta 92FS and Smith&Wesson Model 327, before reading these. I've planned to make several chapters for Maggie/Gareth/Theo, but other pairings like Richonne, Spike/Ellie or Heath/Jessie are also options if you recommend it in the comments. Now the first Missing scenes, called "Mommy-Daddy-time".**

Maggie sang silently a small lullaby to her infant son as she breast-fed him. Little Theo had come to the world about three weeks ago. Giving birth had been quite dramatic, but it was all worth it as she got to hold him afterwards.

The small boy's eyes were closed and his mouth latched off her nipple. Maggie gave a small kiss on his small forehead and put him in the cradle next to her and Gareth's bed.

"Night, baby" Maggie whispered. She then laid down on her bed and thought about the past weeks. Theo had changed her and Gareth's world overall. He was a sign that not everything is fucked up. That after all their dead loved ones, like Hershel, Beth, Tyreese, Peanut, Eric, Kaylee or Tara, they could still make the most of this world. On the other hand Maggie was terrified. Theo was so fragile and small… she was always afraid to break him if she laid him down somewhere or held him. The same went for Gareth.

The door opened and Gareth walked in, carrying two bowels on a plate. He had been away to get some dinner for him and her.

"Just some soup. I still asked Kate to put some certain spices in for you" he said as put the plate down on their table.

"None of ya have to spoil m'" she replied.

"Well, I want to" Gareth said and she joined him to eat dinner.

The two enjoyed their meals quietly for a while, until Maggie broke the silence.

"I wanna make love tonight" she said.

"But Theo…" Gareth whispered.

"I moan into a pillow to keep it quiet" she replied.

The two quickly ate their dinner and after they were done, he brought the plates back to Kate. When he came back, she was lying on the bed, already wearing her nightgown.

Gareth undressed himself, being in nothing but his underwear and climbed into the bed, next to her. His head traveled to her neck and he gently kissed her beneath her ear. Maggie smiled as she could feel his erection. It was her husband's first romantic attempt after Theo's birth. Their sex-life had been on the strain for a while.

"Oh Gareth, 'm flooding already" she mumbled as he gently nipped the skin under her ear.

"Sounds delicious" he replied and started to work on her night gown, pulling the skirt up.

Maggie gladly stood up as she helped him undress her. He threw the gown way and looked at her. She clearly still showed signs of her pregnancy and giving birth. Her skin hang at her stomach a little and she had gotten the usual scars from Theo's birth. But she was sexy as hell to him. He breasts were bigger from childbearing and he looked at her eagerly.

"I'm fucking fat…" she mumbled as she looked back at him. "Why ya look at m' like I'm fuckin' breathtaking?"

"You are breathtaking" he whispered and his mouth kissed the upper site of her left breast. He traveled down to her erect, brown nipple and gave a small suck on it. To his uncomfortable surprise a little bit of milk spilled into his mouth. He swallowed it by accident and pulled immediately away. "Oh Shit, I'm sorry! I forgot!"

"It's okay, Gareth" Maggie replied and the kissed him again. Her hand traveled at his crotch and grabbed his erection through his underwear. She gave cheeky smile, when she felt his erection through the fabric. Her fingers started to massage his member, causing him to sigh and moan slightly.

His hand in return traveled to her panties and guided in, feeling her moist folds. Three of his fingers got in and started to travel firmly finger her womanhood. Maggie gasped and let go of his aroused member.

"Cheater" she whispered, trying to keep her voice down, not wanting to wake up Theo. "Ya got too close"

"You started it" Gareth replied and kissed her on the neck again. He stayed on her skin and traveled down to her shoulder to her chest. He kissed his way there and buried his head between her childbearing breasts. This time he did not suck or kiss her, but just inhaled her heavenly scent. It was mix of some shampoo, sweat, mother-milk and the unique smell that made her Maggie. He planted a soft kiss on the skin between her breasts and after that immediately dived down for her panties.

He got them off and was able to bring them to her knees before returning to her now-exposed womanhood. He looked at it. It was at the moment rather cleanly shaven, save for a small bunch of hair over the pink flesh, but that was not the new part of her. He saw that she was wider, maybe half an inch. The reason made him smile, knowing that he had a son, not even two feet away from where they were sleeping.

Maggie's hand came to his head and guided through his brown hair, gently pushing him towards her pussy. Gareth put her legs on his shoulder and pushed his face into her. It was amazing as always. Gareth licked, sucked and bit her gently, savoring her amazing and delicious juices. He could do this forever. Gareth switched his heads position, trying to get eye-contact with her while eating her out. That made the orgasm feel sometimes stronger, if they look into each other eyes while doing it. But instead of her beautiful green eyes, he saw pillow. Maggie had taken one to cover her moans. Gareth returned to eating her out and soon worked an powerful orgasm on her. Maggie's hips bucked against him she flooded into his mouth like a water-fall.

Gareth rose and threw the pillow away. Maggie had an exhausted look on her face for having a pillow for a couple of minutes on her mouth and he kissed her gently on the neck again.

"I want ya in m', baby" she whispered. "Now"

Gareth nodded and pulled down his underwear down and positioned himself in her. She felt a little different. She wasn't as tight anymore as he she had been before, but still as inviting, warm, wet and amazing as always. Gareth sighed loudly as he got into her. He laid down, covering her body with his and started to enter.

Maggie gasped slightly, but was able to stay quiet as the rhythm started to built up. It wasn't long-lasting. It wasn't the biggest sex-fantasy or the sweetest lovemaking. It was just the two lovers enjoying it for the first time in long time. That made it special enough. And when he came, he kissed her passionately, trying to cover it from Theo's sleeping ears and showing his endless love to her.

Afterwards both laid on the bed, relaxed and naked.

"Ya were amazing" Maggie whispered, giggling a little.

"So were you" Gareth replied.

"No, I wasn'. I just laid 'ere and let ya do everythin'" she said back.

"No, you are amazing. As a mother, as a wife, as a lover, as a survivor … I love you as what you are" Gareth explained and slid his finger through her brown hair that had gone to her face during him slamming into her. He slid it away to see her beautiful face. She smiled and her green eyes seemed a little wet from his words. He got closer again, ready to give another kiss to her, when a cry came from the cradle. Theo had waken up.

Maggie immediately rushed over to him and picked her son up.

"Bring him here" Gareth whispered.

Maggie came back, holding the small, fragile being that was their son. Theo had a red face and was crying. He must have farted in his sleep and gotten scared as he refused to drink from his mothers breast.

"Shh, son, it's okay. As long as you are with us, you're safe. We'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you" Gareth whispered and caressed gently the small boy's head. Theo got silent and fell asleep quickly. Gareth planted a gentle kiss on his forehead and he and Maggie both placed their back to the cradle.

"He's so fragile" she muttered as seeing her son looking almost helpless laying in the cradle. It would be easy for a walker to snatch him if they wouldn't be in a safe place.

"But we'd never hurt him. He's our son. I love him. You love him. And I love you and you love me. And we can survive as long as that holds"

 **The End**


	2. Sleeping

**Maggie & Theo**

 **This one takes as well between Chapters 66 and 67, just some more family-fluff.**

"Who's m' little prince? You are!" Maggie soft-pedaled her four month-old son, Theo. The little boy had a blue pacifier on his mouth, but it was clear from the look on his tiny face that he was smiling.

"Now I put m' lil' prince back to his cradle" Maggie continued. It was already late in the evening and an day with the baby had been quite tiresome for Maggie. Gareth was still at a late meeting with the others from the Hilltop and would be away for another hour.

Maggie put Theo in the cradle, but the boy started to tremble as she let got of him and got tears in his eyes. He cried. Maggie immediately took him back into her embrace and rubbed his back. The boy calmed down.

"Shhh, baby" she whispered. She understood what happened. Theo was afraid to be alone…

"Of course you can sleep with mommy" Maggie whispered as she planted a small kiss to his forehead. "Just be quiet"

Maggie laid down in the bed and put her arm around her small son's small waist. Maggie looked at Theo's big, brown eyes. She had noticed that they were the same shade as Gareth's. The hair on the other hand was brown and she was unsure from which of the parents she had gotten it. _Maybe a mix, as both, Maggie and Gareth, were brunets._

Maggie's closed her eyes, and quickly drifted away in her sleep. Yet she stayed in the dark only for a couple of minutes, as something entered her left nose hole.

Maggie woke up and saw that it was Theo's small hand that was partially in her nose. The small boy was still awake and looked at her with his big eyes. It seemed that in his opinion he did nothing wrong.

"Baby, please" Maggie muttered, and decided to wait for Theo to fall asleep first. 

It happened quickly, and Maggie decided to sleep, but Theo always found a way to irritate her: He pulled her hair, poked her eye, he climbed on her, lost his pacifier and ended up giving her a wet "kiss" on the check. This excitement was all a good sign for Theo's development, but Maggie wanted to sleep. She hissed at him, told him to sleep and changed his position. At the end Theo ended up sleeping on top of her, just under her chin. It was uncomfortable, but Maggie being so tired, she decided to let it be.

Maggie was just about to get back to sleep, when she smelled Theo's diaper. He farted, which was followed by… you know what. Theo lost his pacifier and started to laugh, which turned into him crying. Maggie woke up know and took her son to the bathroom. She took his dirty diaper of, cleaned him, put on a new one and even fed him. After that she wandered around the room, trying to sing a lullaby to little Theo to get him sleep, but it didn't help much. The boy stayed quiet, but did not fall asleep anymore. She and Gareth had noticed that Theo preferred his father singing/humming him over her. Maggie was a little hurt by this reveal, but understood it as well. Gareth's voice had always been more "academic" and lacked a specific accent, while she had been growing on a farm in Georgia. She had loosen it over the years, but it still had a trace. Although Gareth had found it very sexy, she could see why the baby preferred him.

Maggie decided to wait for Gareth.

"Hey, lil' one" She whispered. "I ain't angry. I love ya more than anyhtin' ever. I'm just so tired, ya know. Givin' birth an' the war an' all that"

She laid down back on the bed, cuddled up in the red cashmere-blanket that Gareth had given her last Christmas. She caressed Theo's small checks and smiled at him. They remained like that for about half an hour, when Gareth came back. He explained that the meeting ended sooner than expected. When Maggie started to explain that she needed his help with getting their son to sleep, he pointed something out.

"But he is already asleep" Gareth replied.

Maggie looked down and saw that Theo had his closed.

"When? How?" Maggie muttered. "But I can't ever get 'im to sleep. We've noticed that"

"He might not like ya sing, but he feels safe around you. Just like me" Gareth whispered and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You have that ability to keep bad thoughts and feelings away"

Gareth took the baby and put it in the cradle. He pulled it close enough to his and Maggie's bed, so that they'd always close enough to him. After that both parents went to sleep. Though Maggie had now the need to be close to Theo and repositioned herself so that her face would always face the cradle…


	3. Spike and Ellie

**Spike/Ellie**

 **This missing scene takes place during Chapter 78 and stars Ellie and Spike and is directed mainly at my Nr. 1 fan, ElMarSuperstar!**

Spencer "Spike" Blackburn was harvesting potatoes on one of the fields of the Hilltop with Aapo. Usually there would be more workers, but the much expanded carrot-fields took most of the others.

" _Perkele,_ my back" muttered Aapo as he picked one form the ground.

"Watch your tongue" said Spike to the Finnish man. Knowing Aapo for over five years into the apocalypse had made him an specialist in Finnish swear words. _Perkele_ meant devil. _Jumalauta_ meant goddammit. _Helvetti_ meant hell. _Paska_ meant shit. _Vittu_ meant fuck.

" _Helvetin runkkari"_ muttered Aapo. That would have meant "helling wanker", but as languages don't always translate 100%, it could have been seen as "fucking wanker".

After a couple hours Spike and Aapo were ready and brought the potatoes in sacks to the storage-building. Spike stayed behind to count the sacks. While he did it, he didn't notice someone come into the room. He didn't notice the steps that approached. He didn't notice anything until two arms wrapped around him.

"Hey stranger" came a familiar, flirty voice.

Spike momentarily was shocked, but recognized that it was Ellie, his girlfriend.

"Hey" he said back. "Have a break from the infirmary?"

"Yeah. About an hour. I promised Harlan that I'd work later this evening" Ellie said.

"Lots of things can happen in an hour" Spike replied.

"Yes, lots of things" Ellie mumbled.

Spike quickly turned around and picked her up. He kissed Ellie and carried her to the closest room in the building. He opened the door, got in and closed the door (but did not lock it!).

"I love you so much" Spike whispered and started to unbutton her shirt. He got it off and touched her breasts through the bra. Ellie giggled and in return unbuttoned his shirt. She touched his bare, muscled chest.

Spike's next move was to get her bra off, but could not succeed in the task for very long, since he was too concerned in kissing her.

"Let me do it" she replied as she broke of the kiss. She quickly undid the annoying piece of clothing and got it off.

Spike laid her down on the ground and latched his mouth on her now exposed nipple. He swirled his tongue around it and started sucking.

"OH Fucks Christ, Spikey!" Ellie gasped as Spike sucked rougher and even sank his teeth in the soft flesh of her breast.

That's when the door opened. Spike turned his face up and Ellie looked in the direction of the door as well. It was Gareth with Maggie in his arms. The two has sweaty and heated faces, indicating that they came to the room for a similar purpose like Spike and Ellie.

Awkward silence.

Maggie got of Gareth's embrace and broke the silence.

"So, I guess this room is taken?" she asked.

Both Spike and Ellie nodded.

"Okay… Gare, we'll go somewhere else?"

"Sure, let's go" Gareth replied and the married couple, that also happened to be the leadership of the Hilltop, left.

 **A quick while later:**

Ellie quickly cleared the thing with Maggie and Gareth, and she was soon with Spike in their room. They quickly got it on and soon both laid naked on their bed, out of breath and sweating. Spike was the one now to break the silence as they laid there in the afterglow.

"Never guessed seeing those two getting it on. I always thought she's too hot for him" Spike said. "I mean that milf can have everyone in the community"

"I think he is hot. He has nice hands" Ellie replied.

Spike turned to look at her. He had a certain look of jealousy on his face.

"What?" Ellie asked. "He is"

"Should I be worried?" asked Spike.

"Should I be? You just talked about that milf" Ellie spoke back.

"I didn't mean it like that… I mean, she's pretty, but I would never… I mean she has a kid and hubby and all… Sorry. Really, didn't mean it like that. You're the hottest ever" He said.

"I know" Ellie smirked back. "But you gotta make it up"

"Anything" Spike replied.

"First step: Shut up. Second step: got between my legs. Third step: use that mouth in something that isn't talking"

 **;)**


	4. Meanwhile in Alexandria

**This one takes place around chapters 39 and 40, back in Alexandria.**

 **Also gotta give credits for Corey Hawkins' (Heath's actor), since 2017 will be a fine year for that actor. He'll be the lead actor in the new Fox-Series** _ **24: Legacy**_ **and the Blockbuster** _ **Kong: Skull Island**_ **in which he stars along Samuel L. Jackson, John Goodman, Tom Hiddleston and Brie Larson. Hopefully he'll have a big career after this as well.**

Jessie Anderson sat on her porch one evening, drinking some tea that she had made during the day. Rick had returned from the trip to the military base to get weapons, empty-handed. And short three members of the community. He told that Negan had killed Tara and that Maggie and Gareth left due to some arguments. The ones that came back were Rick, Carl, Michonne and Heath.

There once was a time when Rick came to her after a supply-run. _Was_. Until he decided to publicly cheat on her with Michonne. Jessie was angry and moved out of the house along Sam and Ron, back to their old one. Apparently Michonne and Rick had always had a form of chemistry and now they were official. Jessie was angry at Rick mostly since he was with her for so long and given Sam and Ron a stable family image. Ron and Carl had become almost like brothers, but now all that was gone again.

"Can I have some?" came a male voice.

Jessie turned and saw Heath.

"Sure" she replied. "I'll just bring another mug"

Jessie went to get another cup and soon both were sitting beside each other at the porch and drinking the tea.

"I feel sorry for Kaylee" Heath said. "How Tara died… it was so brutal and unfair. And to see her loved ones head bashed in like that. And having to face the killer in a month" 

"Yeah…" Jessie replied. What Heath just described could be a way to describe her and Rick in a way. Rick had shot Pete because he was abusive towards her and her children. She was surprised on how fast Ron was able to forgive him.

"It's gonne get bad?" she asked him.

"Yeah" Heath replied. "The saviors come within a month to collect half of what we got"

"Half?" Jessie asked.

"Half. Meds, food, supplies" Heath explained.

"Fucking bastards" Jessie muttered. "There are older people here, like the Mrs. Miller, they barley make it already with what we already have… what' happen if…"

"Shh" Heath muttered and put an arm around her. "We're survivors, Jess, we'll come through this, one way or another"

After saying that, he planted a small kiss in her blond hair. Jessie turned her head around and looked at his face. He looked back at her for a moment, before pressing his lips on hers. Jessie was caught by surprise and but replied into the kiss. Heath's lips nipped hers, and soon his tongue slipped from his mouth into hers. Jessie replied with her own tongue.

Heath managed to wander to her neck and gently sucked the soft, pale skin.

"Oh God, Heath" Jessie gasped. "My room, please"

"Is it far away from the kids? Will they hear us?" asked Heath.

"Only if you fuck me too hart" Jessie replied.

"Can't promise anything" Heath mumbled back, kissed her again and picked Jessie up. It was easy since he was 6.3 and she was 5.7.

Heath carried her up the stares to her bedroom and put her down on the bed. He went back to the door and locked it. When he turned to see Jessie, he saw that she had removed her jacket and was unbuttoning her shirt. Heath comes to her aid and rips the piece of clothing of her. She was wearing a black bra under that.

Heath takes of his glasses, lays them down on the cupboard next to the bed and resumes in kissing her, while his hands caress her still-covered breasts. Heath kisses down her neck again, giving gentle bites here and there. His mouth comes over here covered right breast and he gently sucks through the black fabric. Jessie let out a slight moan. Heath rose up and unbuttoned his own shirt. He pulled it off and Jessie sighed at his muscular, healthy-looking body. He went back down and started working on her bra. As she laid on the bed on her back, he could not properly see where to work. Jessie giggled a little bit.

"Let me" she replied and undid her bra. She threw it away and Heath looked at her reveal. Jessie's breasts sacked a little, she had given birth to two children after all, but still were quite big and inviting. Her nipples were pink and erect.

His hands grabbed her breasts toyed with them with a moment. Jessie giggled a little, but quickly wanted him to proceed.

Heath looked at her and sank his face. Jessie lifted her head a little bit to follow him. His mouth latched on her right nipple and he sucked it gently. Jessie sighed and laid her head back on the pillow and enjoyed the vibrations that came from her being stimulated.

Heath's tongue now swipes around her nipples and his teeth get also a little action. He bites in her soft flesh a little bit and she lets out a loud moan.

"Oh, Heath!" she sighed and one of her hands went into is dreadlocks and caressed them. Heath let go of her right one, and proceeded with the left one, devouring it as well. Jessie sighed and moaned again. After finishing the left one as well, Heath stood up and started undressing himself. He pulled of his shirt and Jessie saw his chest.

 _Damn,_ she thought, seeing that he was in shape. Heath pulled down his pants and white underwear, and Jessie saw something more surprising, an erect, eight-inch member. _Seems like the rumors about colored men being bigger was not that much of a rumor_.

Jessie got excited seeing the erection and started to undo her jeans, but Heath interrupted her.

"No, wait. I would like you to use your mouth on it first" he said.

Jessie looked at him.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, if you are" he replied. "Are you?"

Jessie nodded and Heath got closer to her. She stood up and got closer to him. Her left hand came to his member and touched the shaft. The skin was soft and caressed him. Heath let out a satisfied sigh and Jessie got both hands around his shaft. She got her mouth close to his tip.

"I've never taken a man of your size" she whispered before kissing his tip.

Heath sighed again loudly.

Jessie took in further his member, her tongue swinging around the tip. She had never tasted a man like this, so long and hard, yet so soft…

Heath got his hands around her face and started to caress her blonde, long hair. Jessie struggled to get past five inches and pulled back, until his member was completely out of her mouth.

"Holy Christ's fuck, I don't know if I can take it further" Jessie said.

"You took over half without me thrusting" Heath whispered. "I'm sure I manage to get the rest in your amazing mouth"

Jessie looked up at him and got ready to suck him again. She got five inches again and Heath got his hands around her head again. He slid her hair back and thrust into her mouth. Jessie just opened her mouth as wide as she could and the erection went deeper, reaching to her throat and even going a bit down.

Heath moaned loudly and pulled out, only to ram in again. And again. And again. He developed a sort of rhythm over the next minutes, thrusting in and out. Jessie kept her mouth open and eyes closed. In the beginning it felt a bit uncomfortable, but over the thrusts she started to enjoy it quite a bit.

"Jesus Christ, woman! I'm gonna cum! Wanna get it on the face?" Heath sighed.

"Mhmm!" Jessie replied. Heath couldn't understand her, but kept thrusting. It got harder and harder to keep the coming orgasm away and he came while he just pulled out.

"AAARGHHH!" He almost roared as his essence sprayed from his member onto her face. Some landed in her mouth, but some got on her face. She swallowed all that had come into mouth and gasped in silence.

Heath sat down on her bed.

"Holy shit…" He sighed. "I'm sorry that some came on the face"

"No problem" sighed Jessie back. "It was… exciting, but next time you can cum in my mouth"

Saying the last thing made both chuckled a little.

"Should we… ehh… proceed with this matter?" asked Heath, his hand traveling to her jeans she still wore.

"Soon, but I gotta wash this off first" Jessie pointed at the cum on her face and Heath laughed a little again.

Jessie unlocked the door again and ran to the bathroom. _Hopefully their moan hadn't woken Ron and Sam up._ Probably not as her two children usually approached her if they notice that something isn't normal. _But how would she explain Heath to them? They still recovering from Rick._

Jessie walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. The cum was still fresh on her face. She took some with a finger and smelled it. It was warm and had unique, salty smell to it. She licked it of her finger and enjoyed the taste. Quite salty and original. Her late Husband Pete tasted like tasteless jibber and Rick wasn't much better, but she really liked how Heath tasted.

She washed of the rest of his essence and returned to the bedroom. Heath was still there waiting on the bed. He smiled at her.

Jessie thought about the next step. _Would he go down on her or should they go straight to the main-action?_

Jessie pulled her jeans down, revealing her white panties and walked closer to Heath.

The man looked at her. _God, she was breathtaking,_ he thought, seeing her naked, wearing nothing but those white panties.

Heath quickly rose up from the bed and grabbed her. Jessie didn't have time to react, as she was already on her back on the bed and Heath's mouth was assaulting her neck.

Heath's lips and tongue roughly devoured her neck and shoulder, before landing back on her lips. Jessie replied with full passion. Heath's tongue soon demanded entrance into her mouth and she let him in. His tongue slipped around her mouth, hitting on with her own. While all this took place, his large erection kept pressing against her now bare right thigh.

The two lovers kept snogging, and Heath's left hand sneaked inside her panties. Jessie gasped, as she felt his fingers rub her outer lips.

"Shh, Jessie!" Heath muttered. "Shit, you're pussy is so wet and feels as hairless as an baby's butt"

Jessie didn't know how to answer that. She kept a large stack of razors in her supply of spa-equipment, so she was often clean downstairs. She even has even helped other women, like Maggie on her wedding day. She bets Gareth was very pleased while discovering this on their wedding night.

"You're such a beautiful woman, Jessie. So beautiful and sexy. A man could not tell that you have given birth to two children" Heath whispered as his hands pulled down her panties. He went back to kissing her.

Jessie felt his erection just inches away from her pussy that was dripping already. When was Heath going to enter her?

Heath broke of and started kissing down her body. Jessie sighed as he went again by her breasts, down to her belly button. His tongue slipped inside and around and she kept on moaning and sighing. He went further down and was now just inches over her opening. He could already smell her juices. Jessie had her eyes closed and breathed heavily, waiting for him to do the next.

Both his hands went to her buttocks and spread her legs, and backed a little away. Jessie was impatient and put a hand into his dreadlocks, trying to get him back to her center.

"Wait, Jessie, wait. I will, I will. I just have to say that your pussy smells so good and looks inviting. I just wanna tease ya a little while longer" he said and his mouth latched on her right thigh and he sucked/kissed his way down.

Jessie sighed as he delicately worked his way back towards her center. He comes to her right buttocks and plants a kiss. He can feels her stretch marks here, knowing that they belonged to Sam and Ron, who were sleeping just down the corridor.

Then Heath launched for her center. Jessie caught by surprise as the man's lips latched onto her sex, his hands still holding her buttocks. She nearly screamed.

Heath launched his tongue into her, exploring her inner wonders. She had a unique, but addicting taste, resembling a mix of ham and wine. Heath swipes with his tongue up and down her lips, while tightly squeezing her buttocks.

Jessie hadn't expected his performance to be anything like this but she loved every bit of it. She loved it so much, that she had to take a pillow to cover her screams. She didn't want Sam to wake up and come to the door, let alone Ron. Her first-born might get some wrong images of her and Heath, especially since he had sort of lost trust to father figures after his own father and Rick.

Heath switched from licking to sucking and fingering, pumping his fingers into her delicious womanhood and enjoying her taste. His teeth son got a say in the business, making the process even more delicate with her starting to shake as he eats her. His teeth eventually got a hold of her clitoris, which only needed a slight bite to trigger the biggest orgasm Jessica Anderson had ever had. She screamed against the pillow loudly and in satisfaction and Heath got away from her center and laid his head on her belly.

"Oh God, you taste so good! And I can't even wait to get inside of that amazing place" Heath muttered and kissed her soft belly.

"Heath, I'm exhausted" Jessie replied. "I don't think I'm gonna survive another orgasm that hard. And I don't wanna take anymore chances waking Ron or Sam this night. I'm sorry"

Heath rose his head and looked at her.

"I understand. We take this as slow as you want, if there even if an "we"" He answered and rose up to get on his cloths.

"I'm not yet sure. Pete and Rick… I'm not ready for another husband or father-figure for my kids, Heath"

"Like is already said, I understand" Heath replied and kissed her on the cheek. He left a few minutes later and she decided to get some nightwear.

That night Jessie Anderson has trouble sleeping, as she couldn't get Heath, his mouth, his fingers and his large cock out of her mind. She wanted to see where this path took her. And so does Heath.

 **Hi, sorry for not updating in a while! I had rough month at school! So many exams! I'm planning to write at least two more missing scenes, but you can freely say what ya want me to write!**


	5. Meeting Glenn

**Meeting Glenn**

Maggie knocked on the door of _his_ house. It had been 4 days since arriving in the afterlife and she decided to meet her ex-husband, Glenn Rhee.

The door opened and a familiar face emerged.

"Maggie?" the man asked.

"Glenn" she replied.

"So, you died" Glenn stated.

"I did. Four days ago. I decided to meet some folks that I never got things settled with" Maggie said.

Guilt came to Glenn's face.

"I'm sorry. For Sasha, and Deanna's. You didn't deserve any of it" Glenn said.

"Your damn right about that. Did you ever love me?"

"Yes and no. I did love you, but after we got 'divorced´, I got quickly over you. And you got quickly over me. At Deanna's, I was drunk and I never meant to go any further" Glenn said. "Hershel nearly annihilated after he found out and Beth cried for an entire night"

Maggie looked at him.

" In a parallel-universe things might have been different, but in this one we simply weren't the ones for each other"

"Glenn?" a female voice (with a Danish accent) came from further inside the house. Soon an attractive blond woman emerged.

"Glenn, who is this?" the blonde woman asked Glenn.

"Maggie Greene, my ex" Glen explained. "Maggie, this is Sigrid Mørk, my current partner"

"Oh, you!" Sigrid exclaimed. "I heard so much of you! I'm so sorry for what he did to you. Trust me, I love him, but I don't defend his actions"

Glenn looked a little uncomfortable in the moment.

"Come on, apologize to he!" Sigrid demanded.

"I already did…" Glenn tried, but it was clear to anyone that Sigrid would not let it him get off easy.

Maggie was a little amused. She was a fan Sigrid already.

"I'm sorry, Maggie. For all the pain I caused to you" Glenn said.

"It hurt, but I can forgive you. I wanted this thing dealt with, so I can move on in peace" Maggie stated.

"You deserve it. And he does too" Glenn meant Gareth. "We made our peace as well as we could. I can't forget he terror Terminus, but I see that he was a good person before and became one once again"

"Oh, look at that, I'm proud of you honey" Sigrid said and kissed him on the check.

"Bye Glenn" Maggie said and started to walk away.

"Bye Maggie" Glenn replied-

"Bye Maggie" Sigrid said as well and she & Glenn returned inside their home.

 **Guest starring:**

 **Birgitte Hjort Sørensen as Sigrid Mørk**


End file.
